1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant/child crayon grip system and more particularly pertains to helping infants and children develop appropriate pre-writing and handwriting skills to make crayon use easier.
2. Summary of the Invention
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of grip systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved infant/child crayon grip system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved infant/child crayon grip system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an infant/child crayon grip system. First provided is a crayon. The crayon has a cylindrical configuration over the majority of its extent. The crayon has a cone-shaped writing end. The crayon has a flat rear end. The crayon has a cylindrical side wall. The side wall is provided between the writing end and the rear end. The crayon has a length. The length is about 2.75 inches. The crayon is fabricated of a waxy writing material.
A covering is provided next. The covering has a cylindrical configuration over its entire extent and encompassing the majority of the extent of the side wall of the crayon. The covering has a leading end. The leading end is positioned adjacent to the conical writing end of the crayon. The writing end is exposed for use with writing. The covering has a trailing end. The trailing end is positioned adjacent to the flat rear end of the crayon. The covering has an axial length. The axial length is about 2.25 inches. The covering is fabricated of paper.
Provided last is a tubular gripping member. The tubular gripping member has a cylindrical exterior surface. The tubular gripping member has a diameter. The diameter is about 2.00 inches. The tubular gripping member has bore. The tubular gripping member has a cylindrical interior surface. The interior surface has a diameter of about 0.25 inches. The diameter of the exterior surface is about 8 times the diameter of the interior surface. The interior surface and the exterior surface have a common axis. The gripping member has a planar leading face. The planar leading face is provided perpendicular to the axes of the gripping member. The gripping member has a planar trailing face. The planar trailing face is provided parallel with the leading face. The crayon and covering are frictionally received by and supported within the interior surface of the gripping member. The trailing end of the crayon is spaced from the trailing face of the gripping member by a first distance. The leading end of the crayon is spaced from the leading face of the gripping member by a second distance. The first distance is about four times the length of the second distance.
The gripping member is a resilient memory foam. The resilient memory foam is fabricated of a visco-elastic polyurethane foam. The visco-elastic polyurethane foam has an indentation force deflection rating of between 10 and 12. In this manner when the gripping member of the system is held by children and infants for writing, the exterior surface of the gripping member will be indented and remain indented for a period of time. Further in this manner subsequent holding and writing may be facilitated.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved infant/child crayon grip system which has all of the advantages of the prior art grip systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved infant/child crayon grip system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved infant/child crayon grip system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved infant/child crayon grip system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such infant/child crayon grip system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an infant/child crayon grip system for helping infants and children develop appropriate pre-writing and handwriting skills to make crayon use easier.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved infant/child crayon grip system. A writing implement has a cylindrical configuration over the majority of its extent. The writing implement has a leading and trailing end and a side wall. A generally tubular gripping member has an essentially cylindrical exterior surface and a bore forming a cylindrical interior surface. The gripping member has a leading and a trailing face. The writing implement is frictionally received by and supported within the interior surface of the gripping member. The leading end of the writing implement is spaced from the leading face of the gripping member. The gripping member is fabricated of a resilient material.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
The same reference numerals refer to the same parts throughout the various Figures.